


[Podfic] And Put Away Wet

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Horseback Riding, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self-Discovery, Strap-Ons, Summer Pornathon's Team Gluttony (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: flammablehat's story read aloud: "Elena meets many obstacles on the road to personal fulfillment until Vivian decides to direct her down an unexpected but very agreeable detour."





	[Podfic] And Put Away Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Put Away Wet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078136) by [flammablehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat). 



> Recorded because I wanted to but used for the "Bechdel Test" mini-challenge at summerpornathon 2014.

## Download and Streaming

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/And%20Put%20Away%20Wet.mp3) | **Size:** 5.1 MB | **Duration:** 5:21 minutes

  
---


End file.
